A three-dimensional scanner acquires three-dimensional coordinate data (X, Y, Z) of a plurality of points on a surface of a target object and generates point group data which is an aggregation of the acquired coordinate data. Recently, there is a device which generates the point group data of the target object arranged on a stand without attaching a marker to the target object.
However, there is a problem that the application of a three-dimensional scanner is limited and is not fully widespread.